Answer
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Feliciano yang sedang jalan berdua dengan Ludwig, tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Lovino yang menyuruhnya pulang. GerIta. OOC.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC tenan! GerIta. Slight SpaMano.

**Author's note** : _Italic_ itu flashback. Cerita ini bukan sequel tapi berhubungan dengan **Foolish Me** (SpaMano). Kalau tidak memuaskan, mohon dimaafkan (U_U). Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya X)

**Answer **

"Ve, ve, veee~~"

Feliciano berjalan dengan senang setelah keluar dari rumahnya. Remaja Italian itu menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya. Saking senangnya ia menuju ke sana, Feliciano bahkan melompat-lompat kecil dalam tiap langkah. Tak lupa senyuman senang menghiasi wajahnya dan dari bibir yang tersenyum itu juga keluar nyanyian yang menambah pengungkapan rasa senangnya. Hari ini merupakan hari istimewa baginya. Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Feliciano sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya, tiap tahun ia merayakan berdua dengan kakak kembarnya, Lovino. Tapi tahun ini tidak. Feliciano memiliki janji pada seseorang untuk merayakan berdua. Cuma berdua.

Hari ini menjadi istimewa bagi Feliciano bukan karena ini hari peringatan kelahirannya. Karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan jalan bersama dengan seseorang yang akan ditemuinya di taman itu. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi prioritas Feliciano meskipun orang itu memiliki sifat yang jauh bertolak belakang dengannya. Seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tak bisa dibilang ramah pada Feliciano, tapi selalu membantunya disaat apapun. Orang itu selalu membentaknya, namun tak pernah menjauh dari Feliciano. Orang itu selalu memarahinya lalu selalu juga memaafkan kesalahan Feliciano. Ia kasar, tapi tak pernah sekalipun keluar kata benci dengan nada serius darinya pada Feliciano. Dengannya yang seperti itu, mana mungkin Feliciano tidak tertarik?

"Ludwiiiiiiiigggg!" panggil Feliciano yang baru memasuki taman itu. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya seraya berjalan mendekat pada Ludwig yang duduk di bangku taman.

Remaja berambut pirang itu menghela nafas menyambut Feliciano dengan wajah kecewa, "Kau telat…"

"Ve~ve~~maaf ya," Feliciano segera memeluk Ludwig, "ini pelukan minta maafnya. Jangan marah, Ludwig ve~~"

"Oi,oi" Ludwig yang malu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Feliciano sebelum mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang. Feliciano sebenarnya tidak peduli jika orang melihat, tapi karena Ludwig yang begitu, ia melepaskannya dengan sedih. Melihat wajah Feliciano yang sedih, Ludwig mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bertanya, "Jadi, hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"Ve~kita nonton dulu," jawab Feliciano yang pikirannya teralih. Ia mengaetkan tangan kirinya di lengan kanan Ludwig dengan ragu-ragu karena takut kena marah. Ludwig memperhatikan Feliciano yang gerakannya ragu-ragu. Lalu untuk memberikan izinnya tanpa kata-kata pada Feliciano, Ludwig mengelus lembut kepalanya hingga Feliciano mengerti kalau ia mendapat izin dan boleh menggandeng tangan Ludwig.

Mereka meninggalkan taman dan pergi untuk membeli tiket menonton. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka pertama selain di sekolah. Dikarenakan Ludwig yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan memiliki sifat yang sangat disiplin, hingga sangatlah susah untuk mengajaknya pergi di waktu luang. Hari ini mereka bisa pergi pun karena Feliciano dengan tangisannya meminta Ludwig menemaninya hari ini. Awalnya ditolak Ludwig, tapi karena Feliciano setiap hari menangis, akhirnya Ludwig setuju. Mereka berdua mengambil _seat_ yang berada di pojokan dan memilih film yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Feliciano yang menginginkan semua ini. Ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin menonton, hanya saja ia ingin melewati hari ini bersama Ludwig seorang.

Namun, bila tanpa alasan, Feliciano tahu kalau Ludwig pastilah tidak mau. Ia tahu Ludwig tidak suka dia memeluknya depan umum, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa bertemu di rumah masing-masing karena ada keluarga mereka. Sementara Ludwig jarang mau bepergian dan Feliciano dilarang untuk memeluk depan umum meski sesungguhnya ia ingin melakukan itu tiap saat. Karena itulah ia memilih pergi nonton. Di dalam bioskop gelap. Orang saling tidak bisa melihat dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Itu juga berarti Ludwig tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak pelukan dari Feliciano di sini. Maka, Feliciano pun langsung menyandarkan kepelanya di pundak Ludwig. Begitu juga tangan kirinya yang mengenggam tangan kanan Ludwig.

"Ve~~" Feliciano senang melihat Ludwig tidak menunjukkan reaksi penolakkan.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Ludwig yang saat itu masih hanya anggota OSIS biasa, Feliciano tahu pikiran dan hatinya tercuri begitu saja tanpa ada peringatan ataupun tanda-tanda apapun. Lebih mengherankannya lagi, bahkan untuk seorang Feliciano, ia menyadari dengan sangat kalau sifatnya dan Ludwig sangat berbeda. Tidak hanya sifat. Cara pikir dan kebiasaanpun berbeda. Tapi, di tiap detik Ludwig memberikan bantuannya untuk dirinya, Feliciano merasa sangat bahagia. Hanya dengan berada di samping Ludwig selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Awalnya ia hanya ingin berteman baik dengan Ludwig. Ia merasakan perasaannya berbeda dari seorang teman disaat ia melihat Ludwig bersama orang lain. Terbersitlah dalam pikirannya, ia ingin cuma dia yang memiliki Ludwig.

_._

_._

_"Aku menyukai Ludwig…ve~~"_

_Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa dipikirkan lagi oleh Feliciano. Ia berada di dalam kelas bersama teman sekelasnya yang baru saja menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Ludwig, temannya yang berambut pirang ini hanya menatap bingung teman Italian-nya yang masih tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu. Mereka tinggal berdua di kelas karena sekolah telah usai dari sejam yang lalu dan keduanya hanya bertukar pandang tanpa ada yang berani memecahkan suasana tegang yang baru saja tercipta. Ludwig tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada temannya yang satu ini. Feliciano memang memiliki sifat terbuka dan sebenarnya kata-kata seperti ini keluar dari mulutnya adaalh hal biasa. Tapi, Ludwig berbeda._

_Ia termasuk tipe yang serius. Ia akan melakukan apapun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Begitu juga dengan cara dia menanggapi Feliciano selama ini yang berujung hanya memarahinya. Mendengar Feliciano mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia menjadi bingung. Apakah yang Feliciano maksud adalah suka sebagai teman? Ataukah yang lain?_

_"Apa Ludwig juga suka aku? ve~" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan kebisuan oleh Ludwig. Karena tak juga dijawab Ludwig sampai beberapa saat, Feliciano mulai menangis seraya berata," Huuaaaaa….Ludwig tidak suka aku…huaaa…Ludwig benci aku ve~…huaaaaa….!"_

_"Bu-bukan itu maksudku…"Ludwig bingung memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan tangisan Feliciano. _

_"Jadi, Ludwig suka aku ve~?"_

_Ludwig terdiam lagi membuat tangis Feliciano makin menjadi, "Huaaaaaaaa! Ludwig benci akuuu…"_

_Tangisan Feliciano semakin membuat Ludwig bingung dan percakapan ini terjadi sampai beberapa puluh menit ke depan hingga akhirnya Ludwig yang menyadari maksud dari perkataan Feliciano bukanlah mengenai suka sebagai teman maka ia berkata, "Dengar dulu Feliciano!"_

_Feliaciano menahan tangisnya dan mendengarkan Ludwig yang berkata-kata dengan wajah bingung sekaligus malu, "Apa yang kau tanyakan itu tak bisa langsung kujawab begitu saja. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab oleh siapapun. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."_

_Ludwig yang terlihat bimbang dari wajahnya membuat Feliciano berhenti menangis dan kembali mendengarkan, "Aku butuh waktu. Mengerti? Aku akan memikirkannya jadi beri aku waktu."_

.

.

Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Ludwig masih belum juga memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Feliciano meski ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya lagi. Perlakuan Ludwig sangatlah berbeda setelah Feliciano menanyakan itu. Ia menjadi sedikit lembut dalam menanggapi Feliciano dan tidaklah sekeras dulu. Bagi Feliciano, perubahan sikap ini saja sudah sangat membuatnya senang. Ditambah dia juga diperbolehkan memeluk Ludwig jika tidak ada orang yang lihat. Kadang, Ludiwg juga mencium kepalanya saat mereka sendirian. Ia sudah merasa bahagia sekarang dan meski tanpa ucapan dari Ludwig, ia tahu Ludwig menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Ludwig. Maka, ia pun melupakan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab secara lisan oleh Ludwig.

"Ayo, keluar," ajak Ludwig ketika film telah selesai diputar. Feliciano mengikuti Ludwig yang menuntun mereka keluar dan mereka melanjutkan ke restoran pasta di sebelah bioskop. Di sana, mereka tidak duduk berhadapan karena Feliciano ingin duduk berdekatan. Sambil duduk bersebelahan dan melihat menu, Feliciano yang melihat wajah Ludwig sangat dekat merasa berdebar-debar. Bisa dilihatnya begitu biru mata Ludwig, hidungnya yang mancung, juga bibirnya yang begitu menggoda bagi Feliciano. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hingga Ludwig kaget saat bibir Feliciano menekan lembut bibir Ludwig.

"FELICIANO!" teriak seseorang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Mereka berdua menjauhkan jarak satu sama lain untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara yang barusan memanggil Feliciano. Terlihatlah di sana seseorang dengan wajah sama persis seperti Feliciano memandang marah pada keduanya. Ia tersengal-sengal kehabisan nafas karena baru saja berlari mencari keduanya. Di belakangnya, nampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Feliciano mencoba menenangkan dengan berkata, "Lo-Lovino…jangan marah…"

"Kakak!" serunya kaget melihat kakaknya. Lovino yang marah menatap tajam adiknya, "FE-LI-CI-A-NO…"

Seketika itu juga Feliciano takut pada kakak kembarnya itu, "Ka-kakak…ke-kena-pa di si-sini?"

"Ayo pulang!" perintah Lovino. Ia menarik tangan Feliciano yang berusaha melepas seraya berkata, "Ta-tapi kak, aku…"

"PULANG! SEKARANG!"

Feliciano diseret pulang oleh Lovino yang diikuti Antonio setelah memperkenalkan diri pada Ludwig sebelum meninggalkannya di restoran pasta itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Lovino yang masih marah menarik adik kembarnya ke ruang tamu mereka. Antonio berusaha menenangkan Lovino, tapi justru tidak digubris Lovino sama sekali. Namun, kini Feliciano mulai merasa kesal dengan kakak kembarnya yang menganggu waktunya untuk bersama Ludwig. Saudara kembar ini bertatapan dengan pandangan kesal membuat Antonio hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menyaksikannya. Ia pun segera keluar ruang tamu untuk menelpon Francis dan meninggalkan saudara kembar itu.

"Kenapa kakak menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Feliciano. Bisa terdengar jelas nada kesal dalam suaranya yang sedikitnya mengagetkan Lovino. Selama ingatannya ia berada di samping adik kembarnya ini, belum pernah adik kembarnya itu berkata-kata dengan nada kesal padanya.

"Kenapa katamu?" Lovino tidak mau kalah. "Kau tidak memberitahuku dengan siapa kau pergi hari ini dan kau juga tidak berpamitan padaku, Adik Bodoh!"

Menyadari ia salah, Feliciano meminta maaf, "Maaf kak…aku tadi buru-buru karena sudah telat…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dengan siapa kau pergi?"

"Aku kan hanya pergi dengan teman, tidak perlu kukasih tahu siapa kan?" balas Feliciano memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Lovino. Kakak kembarnya meninggikan suaranya, "Apa kau melakukan ciuman seperti itu dengan teman-temanmu?"

Pertanyaan menyelidik itu tepat mengena Feliciano yang berusaha menyembunyikan malunya. Antonio yang baru memasuki ruang tamu itu pun mendengar perkataan Lovino yang menanyakan Feliciano perihal 'teman' yang baru saja mereka temui tadi. Lovino, sebagai seorang kakak, sebagai kembaran, sekaligus penjaga adiknya itu tahu seberapa berarti remaja berambut pirang itu bagi Feliciano. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah tidak pamit pada Lovino. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah berkata dengan nada sebal pada Lovino. Ditambah dengan melihat wajah Feliciano yang telah memerah dan mulai menangis itu menunjukkan kejelasan kalau 'teman' yang menemaninya tadi bukanlah sekedar teman biasa.

Feliciano terduduk menangis di atas kursi dalam ruang tamu. Lovino menghela nafas sebelum duduk di samping adiknya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi dengan pacarmu?"

"Di-dia bukan pacarku…"

"Tidak usah mengelak," kata Lovino. Feliciano menggeleng kuat lalu berkata pada kakaknya, "Dia bukan pacarku, kak."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian jalan berdua dan kalian ciuman?" Lovino bingung melihat kesungguhan adiknya yang membantah.

"Aku memang bilang suka padanya, tapi dia belum menjawab kak."

Feliciano menangis lagi membuat Lovino menatapnya sedih. Antonio bisa melihat kalau kekasihnya itu cemas dengan adik kembarnya lalu ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan kecemasan Lovino. Saat ia melihat ke luar jendela rumah yang membuatnya bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berada di depan pagar rumah ini. Ia pun terpikir sesuatu lalu menepuk pundak kedua saudara kembar itu sambil tersenyum saat keduanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ada cara untuk membuatnya mengakui perasaannya."

.

.

"Lovino! Ada tamu."

Francis yang telah ditelpon Antonio, pulang. Lovino berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk memarah-marahi sepupunya yang tidak pulang-pulang itu. Namun, kata-katanya tidak keluar ketika dilihatnya seorang 'teman' Feliciano berada di belakang Francis dengan pandangan menyesal. Lovino segera merasakan kemarahannya naik ketika mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Feliciano dengannya. Ia menaymbut Ludwig dengan kata-kata, "Mau apa kau kesini Kurang Ajar? PERGI!"

Ludwig maupun Francis terkejut. Francis mengetahui cerita dari Antonio dan mencoba menjadi penengah demi kebaikan Feliciano, "Lovino, tenang dulu. Dia ini tamu kita"

"Dia bukan tamu!"

"Sudah! Jangan marah-marah," Francis menoleh pada Ludwig dan berkata ramah, "Silahkan masuk. Kita bicara di dalam."

Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang tamu tempat Feliciano berada tadi. Tapi kini Feliciano berada di ruang sebelah dan memperhatikan keadaan ruang tamu melalui celah pintu bersama Antonio. Ini adalah rencana Antonio ketika dilihatnya Ludwig dan Francis di depan rumah tadi. Dalam ruang tamu, Ludwig duduk bersebarangan kursi dari Lovino dan Francis yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Sebaiknya kita berkenalan," Francis memulai pembicaraan, "Aku Francis, sepupu Feliciano dan ini kakak kembar Feliciano, Lovino. Dan kau?"

"Aku Ludwig, teman sekelas Feliciano."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Lovino. Ludwig memandangnya dengan penyesalan sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Kakak Feliciano. Kau jadi melihat hal yang tidak pantas. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Wajah Ludwig dan Lovino memerah karena malu sementara Feliciano dan Antonio yang melihatnya dari balik pintu cekikikan melihat reaksi keduanya yang sama-sama kaku. Feliciano kurang lebih tahu kalau Ludwig akan datang untuk minta maaf pada kakaknya karena sifat bertanggung jawab yang melekat dalam diri Ludwig. Francis hanya memandang bergantian antara sepupunya dan 'teman' Feliciano. Ia berdehem singkat untuk mengambil perhatian Ludwig dan Lovino.

"Karena kita sudah tahu situasi jadi aku ingin bertanya, Ludwig. Kau pacar Feliciano?"

Ludwig menunduk malu, terdiam. Lalu ia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Melihat itu, hati Feliciano seakan teriris pisau dengan sangat perlahan. Ia memang tahu Ludwig belum pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya pada Feliciano juga belum menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano sebulan yang lalu, tapi melihat sendiri Ludwig menyangkal seperti itu sungguh menusuk hatinya. Ia telah begitu yakin kalau Ludwig juga menyayanginya. Meski Ludwig tidak mengatakannya, tapi dari tatapan mata, sentuhannya, juga reaksinya, Feliciano yakin Ludwig setidaknya memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman padanya. Feliciano mulai menangis sedih. Antonio yang tidak menyangka Ludwig menyangkal akhirnya bersimpati pada Feliciano.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berciuman dengannya?" tanya Lovino marah. Francis yang mulai kesal juga menekan Ludwig, "Kalau kau tidak ada perasaan padanya, jangan memberinya harapan!"

Ludwig menatap keduanya berantian. Ia tahu ia tak perlu berbohong pada saudara-saudara Feliciano ini. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena ia tahu Lovino maupun Francis cemas akan Feliciano maka mereka menekannya. Ludwig pun mengesampingkan rasa malunya. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya dan berkata dengan tenang, "Kalian bertanya statusku sebagai pacarnya bukan tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak berbohong."

Detik itu juga Francis, Lovino, Antonio, dan Feliciano langsung mengerti maksud Ludwig yang kini ditanya Francis, "Jadi kau…padanya?"

"Aku belum memberitahu dia, maka aku juga tidak akan memberitahu siapapun sebelum dia."

Feliciano yang menangis membuka pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi pembatas ruangan antara ruang tamu dan ruang dia berada. "Feliciano?" Ludwig kaget. Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum Feliciano berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan langsung memeluk Ludwig yang masih kaget. Feliciano mengeluarkan tangisnya yang berisi cemas, kaget, juga senang secara bersamaan. Ludwig yang ingin memeluk Feliciano kembali menarik tangannya ketika dia sadar bahwa mereka diperhatikan tiga orang. Francis yang menyadari kecanggungan Ludwig, mengajak Lovino dan Antonio keluar rumah untuk memberikan waktu buat mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah…" ucapnya lembut sambil balas memeluk Feliciano sekaligus membelai rambut coklatnya. Ludwig mencium kepala Feliciano penuh sayang membuat Feliciano mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghentikan tangisannya. Feliciano menikmati dekapan sayang dari Ludwig sampai Ludwig memegang kedua pipinya dan membelainya dengan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan bekas airmata di pipi Feliciano. Mereka bertukar tatapan sayang sebelum menempelkan dahi dan tersentym.

Ludwig membisikkan, "Ich liebe dich…"

Lalu mencium bibir Feliciano. Setelahnya ia mendekap lagi tubuh Feliciano dan memanggilnya, "Meine Feliciano… meine liebe…"

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ludwig…"panggil Feliciano manja, masih dalam pelukan Ludwig. Ludwig menjawabnya sambil mengambil mencium kepala Feliciano, "Hm?"

Ia mendengar kekasihnya bertanya, "Apa kau memang butuh waktu sebulan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Ha? Tidak."

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sampai sekarang?"

Ludwig memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya saat menjawab, "Ka-karena sudah dekat ulang tahunmu. Jadi, kupikir bisa jadi kado untukmu…"

Feliciano tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk kado paling indah ini…il mio amore, ti amo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translation:**

Ich liebe dich : I love you

Meine Feliciano… meine liebe… : My Feliciano…My Love…

il mio amore, ti amo : My Love, I love you...

.

Thank you so much for reading!

Please Review if you don't mind


End file.
